yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hideki Goropuro
Hideki Goropuro is a fan made Oc after a game called Yandere Simulator Hideki is a formal member of the Student Council and a formal student of Akademi High. He was class 3-1. Appearance Hideki has slick navy hair, his hair been put aside in the right with a thread on the other side. He has blue eyes. Wears glasses. He wears a male student council uniform, been contained by a mint cream shirt, a white blazer with red stripes and silver buttons, a red tie, dark grey pants and saddle brown shoes. Hideki's collar is a bit disturbed because he hurries up in the morning and doesn't pay attention to the small details. That explains why he has a not in place thread. Hideki's height is 168 cm. Personality Hideki was a member of the Student Council so his personality is dangerous. A dangerous student won't react to seduction and intimidation and if he would notice a murder he'll pepper spray the murderer. If you'll get too close to them, they'll push you. Hideki is generally a friendly student and goes on with almost anyone. However, he will not tolerate a bad behave student. Hideki is that type of person who will try to cheer up anyone who is upset. But, who would be there to cheer up Hideki ? Topics Negative : * Anime * Gossip * Memes * Money * Occult * Photography * Solitude * Video games * Violence Positive : * Family * Friends * Justice * Martial arts * Nature * Reading * School * Science Neutral : * Anything else Background A friendly gal but also strict when it's coming to inappropriate behavior. He takes school and work very seriously. But he wasn't always like this. He began his high school years as a reckless student. He didn't cared about school at all and he mostly was skipping class and when he attend he was that type of student who would spent class time watching on the window or doing anything else than be careful to class. Everything changed in the last months of his second year, when he begun to have a crush on Kuroko Kamenaga. Since than, he changed at 180 degrees. His change was remarked by most of his classmates. He made his best to get in the class tops. He even applied in the Student Council. Normally, Kuroko wouldn't chose someone to be part of her Student Council unless she's 100% sure that the student will take their job seriously but she also remarked his 180 degrees change and gave him a chance. Since than, he done his best at the Student Council. Before he graduated, he planned to confess his feelings. However his plans were ruined because of Karen Himurina, the secretary of the Student Council, who confessed him that she had a crush on him for a very long time. Kuroko found that Hideki turned Karen's confession down and got disappointed on him. Hideki ended up graduating with a broken heart. Relationships and rumors Kuroko Kamenaga Main article : Kuroko Kamenaga Hideki has a crush on Kuroko. He changed himself for her. Hideki is Kuroko's right hand and helped her with anything she asks. However, she doesn't fell the same way about him and she felt disappointed of him when he rejected Karen's confession. Hideki hopes that she'll forgive him one day. Karen Himurina Hideki never knew that Karen had a crush on him until she confessed her feelings to him. Hideki turned down her confession and after that he broke any contact with her. Hideki blames Karen for what happened between him and Kuroko. Takeshi Shotoku Even if Hideki and Takeshi were the only dudes from the Student Council, they didn't spoke much. Yukiko Yanzukasi Hideki thinks that Yukiko should be more brave when it comes to speak in public. So, every time when the council had an decision to take, the first one who he asks for a second opinion is Yukiko. ''Rumors : '' There were rumors that he changed his personality to impress someone. However, this can't be treated like a rumor because is a real fact. Trivia * His original design was with black hair. However, I didn't wanted to make a version of a male Kuroko so I made his hair navy. * He can be very clumsy when it comes to organizing, so Kuroko doesn't allowed him to the archives. * He thinks that the Photography club can be too nosy. * If he would ever meet the persons that are in the current Student Council : he wouldn't have any opinion about Megami, Akane and Aoi. Shiromi would frighten him and would irritate him a bit, because he doesn't like the way she acts with Kuroko. * He ran a blog where he asked about what type of activities should make in school. ** Once, a student proposed this idea :"How about confessing to your crush live at school ?". ''Hideki replied :"Haha, that's a good one !"'' * The only circumstances that he and Yukiko would end up together would be if they'll both get disappoint in love and they'll need comfort one from each other. ** Hideki doesn't think that he was disappointed in love because Kuroko didn't rejected his love yet, so that event where I told you about Hideki having a broken heart doesn't count. *** However, he will truly get heartbroken if his love would be compromised. * He is capable of self defense ( very weak ). He made spear lessons with the Martial Arts club when Raibaru was leader. * His favorite color is blue. Category:OCs Category:New on Yandere Simulator Fan Wiki board